Only Time Could Tell
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: One night of pleasure makes Kagome the new Lady of the Western Lands. But only time could tell if they will fall in love
1. Chapter 1

I have been having some horrible writers block with my stories so I thought I should try something new. I've never written a one-shot before and I hope everyone enjoys it. Its just something to try and get my muse working again. She likes to quit on me time to time. Well here it goes.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha, not even Sesshomaru *tears form* oh why cant I own Sesshomaru.

…...

The crescent moon hung low in the sky shinning its light over the canopy of trees on the western border. Here and there a small shaft of moon light happened to makes its way through the thick over brush to scrap against the forest floor. Small creatures scurried to their homes while crickets chirped their hollow song. No mortal would venture this far into the shaded underbrush for fear of their lives. All but one being. A tall figure moved effortlessly through the trees long silver hair swaying as it walked. Then it stopped and it seemed as if time itself stopped when it lifted lifted the seemingly human nose and took a deep sniff.

The silver covered head turned to stare in one certain direction where the scent of salt hung. The male took another quick sniff and a elegant silver eyebrow slightly rose. He knew that smell mixed with salt, the one that smelt of lavender and winter wind. He switched his direction and started walking again questions moving through his mind.

'What could that pathetic excuse for a half-demon have done now'

Sure enough as he entered a small clearing, steam wafted from the concealed hot spring, molten gold eyes locked on the small female curled into a ball crying. Her back pressed against a large bolder near the entrance of the spring. Another sniff had him pinpointing the other members of her pack. The Monk and Demon Slayer where about a mile walk at their makeshift camp while the Half-breed was the furthest away. Dirt, death and decay could be smelt wafting from the direction the Half-breed was in. Arrogant fool, to chase after what is already dead, golden eyes locked on the still crying female, when there was a young ripe onna constantly following him like a love sick puppy.

He cleared his throat and her head snapped up. Long flowing onyx hair fell over her shoulder as wide sapphire eyes locked on his frame. He watched her stiffen her back pressing more into the boulder. Neither spoke as their eyes locked then finally her shoulders relaxed as her soft gentle voice reached his sensitive ears.

"Sesshomaru-sama what do I owe to your visit. Inuyasha is not here" she stated. If he was anyone but him he would have snorted.

"This Sesshomaru does not seek the Half-breed"

A slim eyebrow rose as she studied him before uncurling from the ball and standing upwards. His golden eyes swept her an almost unnoticeable smile appearing on his lips. She was a small onna, wasn't she. Standing about 5'4 to his 6'9 he could crush her with a thought. However, Sesshomaru was a intelligent demon and the onna was not only beautiful but she was powerful as well. The one thing he valued in the demon or human race was power and this girl has it tenfold. Why did she give her loyalty to someone like Inuyasha while he, Sesshomaru deserved it much more. Sure, he had tried to kill her before but she was in his way, a simple annoyance. His eyes stayed locked on her as they slowly slide down her figure. Unlike any other ningen she bathed regularly causing her long onyx tresses to shin when under the right light and her large innocent sapphire eyes where unlike any he had seen on other onna, except a demonness. Her breast weren't over large but the right size that they didn't sag, They would be the perfect fit for his palms he found himself thinking. Her waist was small but tempered into a nice pair of hips, pup barring hips. Her legs where long and shapely and he didn't doubt they would fell heavenly wrapped around his waist. Her ass was tight and perk a perfect handful.

Molten gold eyes lifted to sapphire and he smirked at the blatant blush staining the young miko's face. She was fidgeting and switching her weight from one foot to the other. Her hands twirling before her.

"Well….umm..uhh…I guess I should be going now" she stammered "I wouldn't want Sango or Miroku to worry." As she went to turn he was suddenly right before her. She startled and almost fell back on her rear. Her eyes lifted to his face a frown marring her perfect petal pink lips.

"Onna this Sesshomaru has not dismissed you" he said a smirk growing as he silently counted for the argument he knew was coming.

3.…2.….1

"How dare you" she snarled "You don't command me to do anything Sesshomaru"

"But I do this Sesshomaru is your better"

She huffed as she crossed her tiny arms over the swell of her breast.

"Bugger off buddy" she snapped as she went to move around him. He aloud her to pass with a small frown on his face.

'Bugger off' he thought 'How do you bugger'

Golden eyes narrowed before a small smirk appeared.

"So where is the Half-breed"

She stopped in her tracks her head handing and fresh salt stung his nose. Guilt swept the normally unemotional Taiyoukai as she quickly wiped at her face. Before she turned sapphire eyes landing on him again.

"Inuyasha is preoccupied at the moment with his mate" she all but snarled as a low laugh escaped him.

"So he mated the dead"

Kagome squared her shoulders as she shook her head yes long onyx locks swaying in the breeze.

"The Half-breed is truly a idiot"

Sapphire eyes widened as golden eyes locked in on hers. The normally cold eyes seemed to have thawed and warmth starred back at her.

"Yes we all know he is but at least he was man enough to tell me" she sighed as she leaned against a tree her arms crossed "He is still my best friend and nothing is going to change that"

Sesshomaru nodded as his eyes swept her as he took a step toward her. He watched her stiffen but she did not run. After a few more steps he towered over her as one large lethal hand lifted toward her face.

Kagome froze waiting for her life to end when she felt his hand settle on her cheek his thumb running over the contours of her face. Her eyes lifted to his as a frown appeared on her lips. Why was he acting like this. He had tried to kill her countless times and had never said one nice thing to her before tonight. What was so different. She felt his hand move to the back of her neck his clawed fingers diving into her long locks to gentlely massage her head. Her eyes drifted closed as a sigh escaped her lips. Oh how she loved her hair being played with.

He watched her thin eyelids close over her dazzling eyes only to have his own move to stare at her perfect lips. So full and plump just begging to get kissed. Without giving her any warning he leaned down covering her own inviting lips with his in a gentle unrushed kiss. She tasted of honey he thought with a inward moan, he could stay like this forever. To bad fate was so cruel. She pulled from him with a small squeal her little hands pressing against his breast plate pushing against him.

"Sesshomaru I don't know what has gotten into you but did you forget who I am" she asked only to have another squeal escape her as his well muscled arm surrounded her petite waist yanking her against him.

"This Sesshomaru knows who you are Ka-Go-Me" he replied with a smirk to her shocked face.

Sesshomaru had said her name, Her Name, she didn't know why that sent a wave of heat through her or why a smile was now spreading on her face. She was sure she looked like a fool, but she didn't care. Of all the males she had meant so far only Koga and Miroku ever called her by name. To hear it from this Taiyoukai's lips was truly stunning.

"You said my name" she muttered sounding stupid to herself. She even forgot she was pressed so close to his armored chest. Then a soft chuckle went through him and she could feel the vibrations under her finger tips. She couldn't shake the feeling this was on big joke. Like Aston Kusher was going to jump out of the trees and scream "You've been punked" but she was in feudal Japan meaning that actor wasn't even born yet. So this was some strange feudal reality show maybe.

Warm lips settling over her own snapped her from her thoughts and she stiffened. Should she dare do this. It was Inuyasha's older brother, it was a betrayal. However, her mind shot back no it wasn't Inuyasha has Kikyo now she was free to choose whomever she liked. Dare she kiss the infamous Youkai Lord named for his Killing Perfection. She was brought from her thoughts when she felt his tongue sweep over her bottom lip. Damn the outcome there is one chance only to have Sesshomaru kissing you and she was going to take all she could get.

Her small arms lifted to wind around his broad shoulders as she parted her lips allowing his tongue to delve into the pit of her mouth. Her own timid one brushing gently against his and she almost giggled when she heard him suppress a growl. His arms tightened as he broke the kiss his lips leaving a scalding trail over her jaw line to the hallow of her neck and shoulder. A moan escaped the miko as she felt his fangs scrap gently over the sensitive skin. Her back arched and she suddenly found herself wishing he'd loss the armor.

As if he was reading her mind, Sesshomaru released her before unclasping his armor and laying it against a tree trunk and his fluffy white thing he spread on the ground. Now Kagome is a very curious girl and that was one thing she always wondered about.

"What is that" she asked suddenly and when his golden eyes locked on her she almost regretted asking him. Then the one thing that she thought would never happen happened. A smile appeared on his face as a low laugh escaped him.

"It is called Moko-moko"

"Moko-moko"

"Hai it is my detached tail infused with my youkai" he explained watching as she nervously knelt down running her dainty fingers through the fur.

Sesshomaru was unaware of the pleasure that coursed down his spine when she did this causing a shiver to rack through his body. He stood to his full height and watched the tiny miko stroke his fur. A smile lay on her face and a small giggle escaped her when she felt the fur move under her hands.

However, in the flash of an eye Sesshomaru had her pressed against a tree his warm hard chest pushing against her clothed breast eliciting a pleasurable moan from her. His lips again settled against her neck as he nipped and sucked at the exposed flesh, Kagome through her head back with a moan. Small hands slid through his thick silver tresses causing Sesshomaru to groan and Kagome to smile. Seems as if she's not the only one that enjoys her hair being played with.

His large hand slid down her side to slowly sneak under her shirt and settle against the warm smooth skin of her stomach. He could feel the muscles clenching under his palm as he slowly side his hand upwards till he hit a strange barrier surronding her breast. A growl escaped him as he slide his claw under the fabric and with one rip it was separated from her body. She squeaked as he grabbed the front of her shirt ripping both that and her bra from her still figure.

"Hey that was my favorite bra" she snapped but couldn't stop the moan when his large hand cupped her exposed flesh.

"This one does not know what a bra is but if you want to save it in the future, This Sesshomaru suggest you undress faster"

With that said his lips closed over the other perky flesh causing Kagome to fling her head back and groan. Her legs came up to twin around his lean hips her warm core settled perfectly over his clothed hardness. Blunt human nails dug into his shoulders as she pulled at the fabric of his haori. Without breaking from her delicious breast, he stripped off his haori and obi.

His one hand slide back up to cup her other breast his claws running over the erect nipple causing another strangled moan to escape her lips. His free hand slide over her thigh to inch slowly towards her center. His index finger slowly played with the strange covering over her womanhood before it slipped under and ran over her swollen lips. She moaned and stiffened for a second before he found her hidden bundle of nerves. When his claw slowly scraped over it her hips buckled against him and she cried out.

Her hands clenched his biceps as she felt warmth building in the southern regions of her body. It was so strange but so good she didn't fight the feeling. However she wanted more something was missing but she didn't know what it was. Sesshomaru played her body like a well trained musician and soon she found herself grinding against his hand moans falling freely from her parted lips.

When she started begging incoherently he obliged her and slide one finger into her dripping core slowly. A gasp hit his ears as she stalled and tried to rationalize if she liked the feeling or not. When her hips slowly started to rotate he added another finger and a moan fled her lips. Her face became buried into his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck. She was so tight, warm, and wet Sesshomaru knew she was going to feel amazing locked around his member. When he started to feel the muscles surronding his fingers clench he pressed his thumb against her clit knocking her over the edge. She screamed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her.

Sesshomaru let her ride out her orgasm before he removed his fingers from her dripping core a smile on his face as he took in her flushed features. He lifted his fingers to his lips and slowly licked off the very essence that is Kagome allowing a groan to escape him. Kami, she tasted divine just like she smells.

Before she could blink Kagome found herself on her back, her skirt and underwear getting ripped from her as Sesshomaru knelt over her. Her glazed over sapphire eyes widened as she watched him part her thighs and nestle his face between them. He took a large breath of her own unique smell before he pressed his tongue against her clit. Her hips buckled up but his hand lay over her stomach holding her in one place. Her back arched as she felt him swirl his tongue over her clit lapping at her like he wanted to drink everything she produced. Moan after moan escaped her and she found her small hands wrapping in his long hair. After what felt like eternity of pleasure she was almost at the pinnacle she had just reached when she heard Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice.

"Look at this Sesshomaru Kagome"

Lust glazed sapphire eyes locked in with molten gold as he slide on of his long fingers into her tight channel the same time he pressed against her sensitive clit. Her orgasm hit her without warning as her entire body shook from the force of it. A smile spread over Sesshomaru's face as he stood over the trembling miko his hooded gaze sweeping over her. Her long onyx tresses lay spread around her head like a hallow and her glazed eyes watched his every move. Her breast rose and fell with every breath she took. His hand finally untied his Hakama's allowing them to slide from his well defined hips.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the splendor that was Sesshomaru. He really was perfection in every word. Apart from his god like face his chest was perfectly muscular right down to his defined six-pack. His hips were lean and his legs long and strong but what caught and held the virgin miko's attention was the striped adorning his hips that where guiding her to stare at his member, his extremely well endowed member. Heat pulled in her stomach as her wide uncertain eyes took him in.

Now, how was that suppose to fit inside of her. No way was it going to it was just way to big. Maybe she could back out and apologize to him for her behavior. Right when she about told him she couldn't go through with it her mind gave her a mental slap. What was she thinking about. This is Sesshomaru, the human hating demon lord and he wanted her. To hell if it was to big she'll make it fit.

He stood still allowing her to look her fill but when she opened her arms for him he gladly complied. Covering her much smaller body with his. He nestled between her legs his aching member rubbing against her warmth causing a moan to escape him. His lips covered hers as his finger moved down to massage her clit causing a strained moan as she wiggled her hips. He slowly parted her nether lips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Forgive me" he murmured against her lips as he slowly started to rock his hips sending him inch by inch into her heat. Kami, she was tight and so wet she really was an angel. When he hit her hymen he stalled before with one push he broke through burying himself to the hilt. Her cry was silenced by his lips and he laid still not making one move.

Oh Kami did it hurt. She was being ripped in half from the inside out and she couldn't stop the silent tears from falling but Sesshomaru wasn't moving. Wasn't he suppose to move. The sooner he moved the sooner it was over. Finally she became inpatient and timidly jerked her hips. The pleasure that hit her surprised her as a moan escaped her. That seemed to be what he was waiting for because as soon as it left her plump lips he pulled out and thrust back in.

Kagome arched her back pleasure hitting every core of her body. Her dainty arms wrapped around his neck as she lifted her hips to meet each of his thrust perfectly. Warmth was building in her core with each thrust and Kagome wrapped her long legs around his lean hips. His lips moved over her jaw line down to her neck as his hands gripped her hips. He guided her into rhythm as his deadly claws tickled her flesh. Never had she felt like this before and all she could think about was how glad she was she did this.

She could feel her orgasm building as when he moved one of his claws over her clit pressing down she came screaming his name. The feel of her tight wet walls constricting over hid member sent Sesshomaru over the edge his fangs sinking into her neck the same time he shot his seed deep into her waiting womb.

They lay together panting for sometime before Sesshomaru stood up picking Kagome up in his arms as he went. He set her gently on her feet and frowned when she grimaced and sifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I was to rough" he said as her startling sapphire orbs lifted to his.

"No you weren't it was amazing" she replied with a blush covering her face her small hand lifted to her neck and ran over the marking that had appeared.

"What it this" she asked and watched with curiosity as a smile appeared and Sesshomaru reached out running his claw over it.

"It is my mark" he answered "You are this Sesshomaru's mate now Kagome"

She expected to feel angered or betrayed that he had bound her to him for eternity without giving her a choice but she couldn't find it in her heart to be. True she didn't love him and he probably didn't love her, but she knew if she could give it a chance she could very well fall heads over heels for the silent youkai. Only time could tell.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stiffened right before Kagome sensed Inuyasha and Kikyo making a b-line toward her location. Well damn they have horrible timing. They where still naked for kami's sake. She looked around frantically trying to find her clothes till she remembered they got destroyed. When she turned to glare at the male responsible it was to see him hold out his own haori to her.

"Till we can get you a kimono"

Kagome quickly through it one and belted it with her ripped shirt her eyes locked on her mates form. He stood only in his Hakama's patiently waiting for Inuyasha to appear. Just as she was finally able to rip her eyes from his flawless chest she heard her name being called.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha bellowed as he broke through the tree line only to skid to a stop. There was Kagome standing there dressed in only Sesshomaru's haori her hair was a mess leaves and twigs sticking out from various angles. Sesshomaru himself stood behind the miko a smirk on his lips dress only in his hakamas. Kikyo climbed off his back her brown eyes sweeping the clearing till a smile spread on her face.

"Congratulations Kagome" she said which caused Inuyasha to turn on her.

"WHAT are you implying Kikyo"

Kagome sighed Inuyasha could be so brainless at times but that was one reason she loved him. Well loved him like a brother.

"Inuyasha sit"

He crashed face first into the ground before he leapt to his feet turning angry gold eyes on her.

"What was that for and why are you in that bastards haori"

She sighed as she glanced back catching her mates eyes. He was standing as tall and imposing as ever but when he glanced in her eyes his softened and he gave her a small smile which she gladly returned. Bracing herself to turned back to the fuming and clearly confused Hanyou before replying.

"Where mates"

Silence then…..

"WHAT"

…...

Well there you go my very first one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and I cant wait to hear what you think. If you feel the need to flame I wont stop you but Sesshomaru might track you down. His youkai whip hates flamers. Otherwise please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I have had such a string of reviews asking for a new chapter to Only Time could Tell. So I decided to try another one. So I hope everyone enjoys it J

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But Sesshomaru I own, He's chained in a closet in my bedroom *insert evil laugh* BUT really I don't own Inuyasha or any character from that show. Not even Sesshomaru *cries*

…...

Silence followed Inuyasha's outburst and to Kagome it was some of the most uncomfortable sensations she ever experienced. She sifted from foot to foot glancing back and forth from Sesshomaru's emotionless façade, to Inuyasha's red, angry face and finally settling on Kikyo's face; sapphire eyes locking with brown. A small smile curved her lips before it was replaced with a frown when she glanced at Inuyasha.

Finally the silence seemed to become to much for the already emotionally confused Hanyou.

"What do you mean MATES" he snapped claws flexing.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered laying her hand on his arm but he stiffened and jerked it away before locking his dull golden eyes onto her light brown.

"NO, no Kikyo, Do you think he loves her hmm how could he love her. SHES A HUMAN." he seethed his claws drawing blood from his palm "Kagome deserves someone that would love her"

An audible sigh caught Inuyasha's ears causing them to swivel towards Kagome before his eyes followed. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, sapphire eyes where brimming with tears as her slight figure shook. Behind her Sesshomaru was just barely counseling his rage. How dare that Hanyou cause his mate distress.

However, before he could respond to her tears her voice pierced his ears.

"How can you be so selfless Inuyasha, I thought you where my friend" she whispered and Inuyasha's ears plastered to his head as a frown graced his mouth.

"Kagome….."

"NO your going to listen to me and listen well Yasha" she replied her voice abnormally quiet "Why cant I have a happy ending huh. You have Kikyo and Sango and Miroku have found each other but not me. All I have is an overprotective half Inu and an obsessed wolf youkai. Well you know what Sesshomaru may not love me and he never probably will but he is a honorable, loyal man well er demon and I will never regret what happened between us. We are MATES now and if you can't handle it you might need to SIT down and take a chill pill because he is NOT going ANYWHERE"

Dull golden eyes lifted to her angry face from his crater in the ground only to find his hated half brother pulling her into his arms. His hand rubbing soothing circles along her back. Inuyasha stood to his full height before turning and starring at the strange scene before him. He couldn't get over how weird it was to see his human hating older brother tenderly holding his very human best friend to his chest as she cried.

She was right he was being selfless. Why did he think that even after he mated Kikyo, Kagome would always be there. She deserves some form of happiness and if she wants that from Sesshomaru then he wont stop her.

"Kags I'm sorry"

Startled sapphire eyes swung around to his before a brilliant smile lit up her face. She dislodged herself from Sesshomaru's iron grip before throwing her small arms around Inuyasha's neck. Kikyo let off a little giggle as Inuyasha kept his hands out to the side where Sesshomaru could see them as a low warning growl was heard around the clearing. Kagome pulled back smiling at him.

"Oh its fine Yasha you're my best friend and its just how you are"

"Feh what's that s'pose to mean wench"

Kagome glared at him before crossing her arms over her breast and Sesshomaru watched with amusement cloaked in his molten gold eyes as Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

"Sit"

CRASH

"Dammit Kagome do you have to do that in front of him" Inuyasha snapped pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah well he's going to be around a lot more now Yasha so deal with it"

With that said, Kagome turned on her heels and started walking back in the direction of her own feudal family. She could feel Sesshomaru a few steps behind her but she didn't turn around. However, she froze when she felt one of his strong hands grasp her wrist gently tugging on it.

Large sapphire eyes lifted over his armor covered chest, hardly any skin was visible under the armor and moko-moko but his arms where bare. Proof that his haori still clothed her. One deadly nail lifted and tilted her face to his.

"What ails you mate?" he asked one silver brow lifting.

Kagome smiled and lifted her free hand to rest on his chest, running her fingers over his armor. Her sapphire eyes landed on his mouth and she frowned slightly. They where mates right, does that mean she's allowed to kiss him right. She heard a small chuckle leave the demon before her, before his free hand was tangled in her hair tilting her head to claim a better angle on her lips. A groan left her throat as she twinned her arms around his shoulder opening her lips to his probing tongue. His other arm snaked around her petite waist to yank her against him.

Just as it began he pulled back and Kagome starred up at him with her sapphire eyes clouded. She just about asked why he stopped when Inuyasha and Kikyo walked into the clearing obusally following them to the camp ground. A blush spread on her face at Kikyo's knowing smile and Inuyasha glanced away his hands clenched. This was going to take a lot of getting used too.

The four turned and continued walking in silence, the only sound being the wind blowing through the trees. As they got closer to their destination a sound slap echoed through the clearing and Inuyasha sighed.

"Damn Monk wont ever learn"

"I believe not my love" Kikyo replied her fingers twined with his.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his silent mate as they walked. Her large sapphire eyes where wide and she was taking very deep calming breaths. What is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo didn't understand. What if they got angry with her. There could have been worst people she mated, hell she could have mated Naraku. A shiver coursed through her at her rather terrifying thought. Eww, who could even think of mating with that psycho. A warm hand settling on her wrist snapped her from her disturbing thoughts as she glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Prepare yourself Mate" he stated and Kagome took a deep breath before stepping through the trees.

Sango and Miroku's eyes locked on her and they widened at what they saw. Before them stood Kagome dressed in Sesshomaru's haori, the Demon Lord stood behind her. Inuyasha and Kikyo entered just moments later and silence followed. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama what brings you here"

Kagome glanced at him and barely noticed the curved eyebrow that was aimed at the monks direction. A rush of air next to her ankle caused her to jump as she glanced down to see Shippo sniffing at her leg. His large green eyes were wide as he glanced up at her then to the imposing Demon Lord, and back to his surrogate mother. No way, his mother wouldn't mate with someone like that Inu. He was cruel, cold, and mean not to mention dangerous. He opened and closed his mouth for a few before he gathered enough courage to ask.

"Okka-san" He stammered out and jumped when Kagome knelt down by him pulling his smaller body onto her lap. His tiny hands fisted in Sesshomaru's haori and he buried his nose in her neck. Not only did her scent calm him but now it was mixed with Sesshomaru's scent. To the little fox kit it was strange how reassured those two scents mixed made him.

"Okka-san why do you smell like Sesshomaru-sama?"

A deep blushed covered Kagome's face but before she could answer Miroku spoke in his soothingly calm voice.

"Shippo, Kagome-sama smells like Sesshomaru-sama because she is wearing his haori, however," He paused as a lecherous grin spread across his face "it could also mean-"

CRASH

"Quite you lecher" Sango hissed smirking down at the prone figure of the now unconscious holy man. Kagome chuckled before she took a deep breath and replied to her adopted kit.

"Shippo, my darling son, Sesshomaru is going to be your new father, and Rin your sister" Her sapphire eyes lifted and locked with Sango's warm brown ones "Miroku was right in his own lecherous ways. Sesshomaru and I are mates"

In a blink of the eye, Sango had sprung across the fire and wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome. The surprised Miko froze before a giggle left her form and she hugged her ecstatic friend back.

"Oh Kagome congratulations. You deserve someone who will treat you right after everything you've been through-"

"Hey what's that mean wench" Inuyasha snapped from the background.

"I mean I'm so happy for you Kagome wait till Miroku wakes up-"

"Wench I'm talking to ya"

"He's going to be so happy, Sesshomaru-sama, though how did that happen-"

"Wench"

"SIT"

CRASH

"Sango" Kagome addressed her friend after turning glaring sapphire eyes from the Hanyou shaped crater smiled and said "How about we take a bath"

Sango climbed to her feet and went over to Kagome's rather overlarge knapsack digging through it looking for the bathing supplies. Kagome stood up before turning smiling eyes up to Sesshomaru who had remained quite throughout the whole exchange.

"I will be right back but I think I need a bath" she said with a laugh and Inuyasha was shocked to see a small smile cover his older brothers lips.

"I believe so Mate" he replied "Take your time nothing shall harm you or the Slayer-"

"Sango" Kagome through in smiling.

Sesshomaru turned and sat back against the nearest tree trunk, his eyelids closing hiding his molten gold eyes. Kagome stood there starring her mouth hanging slightly open. He looked like a god fallen to earth. A tap on her shoulder drew her from her thoughts and she glanced over at Sango as she held out a towel and a new school uniform.

Together they turned and headed into the woods toward the very same hot spring that Kagome and Sesshomaru had just shared. A deep blush spread over her face at the thought. She could feel Sango's eyes on her and gulped knowing her friend wanted answers. She pulled Sesshomaru's haori off and nearly dived into the hot spring surfacing and pulling her long onyx hair from her face.

"Spill" Sango spoke after silence wafted over them. Kagome gathered her courage before facing her friend.

"Okay let me explain"

Before a word could be spoken a deep growl swept through the clearing followed by Miroku's form running toward the hot spring.

"Kagome-sama call off your mate"

Two giggles followed his appearance as Sesshomaru stood a few feet behind the terrified Monk. Kagome and Sango glanced between the two before the Miko spoke up.

"Sesshomaru can you please take Miroku-kun back to camp and we will deal with it when we get back. No severed limbs please"

The men retreated back toward the camp and Sango turned to her.

"So you where saying"

…...

There's chapter two please tell me what you think. It took me awhile to get it out but I hope its up to everyone's standard. Again flamers are welcome but Sesshomaru might track you down. His youkai whip hates flamers.


End file.
